


The other Trevelyan.

by Sharlie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental on purpose groping, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Poor Life Choices, Potential Cullen romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharlie/pseuds/Sharlie
Summary: Twins born of house Trevelyan. This isn't about the Inquisitor this is about his Twin sister the other Trevelyan. It starts out as a scheme to see Thedas before giving herself to serve the maker.





	1. In the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle I'm a virgin. This is my first fanfiction. I'm not sure what I'm doing but I'm going to run with it. Please don't expect regular updates. I know I've made spelling and grammar mistakes, they will be corrected if I or someone else points it out to me. Also tags will be added when I figure out what ones I need.

Hello there, my name is Arianna Trevelyan. Ari for short. I am sister to the Maxwell Trevelyan Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, Blah Blah Blah... I was there in Haven the day shit went sideways. No I'm not going to reiterate the events that you have all heard may times over about my brother. This is about me not him.

Growing up a noble is not as good as everyone thinks it is. Okay yes there are priviledges you have access to that not every one does. However, you also have to play a part and sometimes that part is not what you want. My choices, marry a man I detested or be given to the chantry. I wanted neither of those options, So I devised a third option.

The plan, runaway, disguise myself as an average person, and join some pilgrims to Haven. I figured with the templer-mage war going on it might be the safest bet. Well that was easier said then done. I still think it was the best choice. I am happy and I don't think that would have happened if I played the good little daughter and went along with what my parents wanted for me. Probably why Dorian and I got along so well, ir the fact I could procure some very good booze. But I digress and should probably actually get this story started.

My parents put on a lovely gathering before sending my brother off as spokesperson of House Trevelyan, to the conclave at the temple of Sacred ashes. Why was my brother sent and not me being the older sibling. Let's just say he is prone to making better decisions then I, Which considering the outcome was for the best. I'm really not that much older then him we did share a womb, anyways.

The week leading up to my brothers glorious send off I prepared for my escape. Unbeknownst to my parents I had been leading another life one if I was discovered would be scandalous for my family. I adopted a persona Adelia Ravenclaw my pirate friends called me Addie. I was bold but I certainly was not modest. I may have taken a few smuggling jobs within Ostwick. I used the money from those jobs to perpetuate my ruse. It was fun, adventurous and I loved every minute of it. I used my connections to get Addie hired on as a guard for a group making the pilgrimage to Haven. I was to leave a few days after my Brothers retinue. If all went according to plan that is.

I had my parents convinced, instead of marrying one of the many suitors. I would give myself to the chantry. They didn't need to know that it wasn't my true destination, by the time they realized I wasn't where I was supposed to be. Well it did cause a bit of a ruckus but that came much later. Yes right the story. Needless to say I made it to Haven without a hitch. Things went too well, I was waiting for something to happen. After settling up my pay. I decided to search out a tavern. I could use a drink to warm up and plan my next course of action. I was thinking I should make my way to Orlais perhaps Antiva, the possibilities were endless. People needed Guards for travelling and I wanted to travel nothing wrong with making money while doing it and perhaps my family won't find me. I just have to avoid my brother while I'm here and find something to get me away as soon as possible. In the meantime I doubt I will find Max in the tavern, he should be at the temple now.

My head was down in thought heading towards the gates of Haven. I ran right into a wall. I looked up into the face of a gorgeous amber eyed man. Maker's breath I wanted to get to know him That's when it happened the whole world felt like it exploded. I wish I could say it was figuratively, but no it was literal. We stared in shock for what felt like an age. Seconds in reality. He started to run shouting orders and I ran after him. My brother was up there and he needed help if he was still alive.

It was the end of the world chaos reins. It was fucking raining demons. I was battling my way to what was left of the temple. That gorgeous man I learned he was former knight captain or Knight commander I'm not really sure. I never paid attention to rank when it comes to the order. Just admired the men in uniform and if it wasn't the end of the world that's what I would be doing. Instead I was covered in gore trying to find survivors.  
We reached what was left of the temple. It was horrific bodies of ash frozen in time from the moment of the explosion. I heard someone retch behind me. My eyes stung and started to tear up, no one would have survived this. My thoughts turned melancholy wishing it was me that had come instead of my brother.  
I heard someone cry look is that Andraste. What we witnessed was a women standing in a tear in the sky as a man plummeted out of it. We all surged forward as the tear partially closed up. It looked like a crystal writhing in the sky. Oh maker it's Max. I doubled my speed recklessly leaping over debris to get to him. Maker please be alive. I skidded to a halt before him dropping to my knees to check for a sign of life. He breathed but it was ragged. I yelled put we needed to get him to the healers.  
I really don't recall much the next few days. I was scared for him scared for me if anyone found out who I was. They blamed him for the demon spitting hole in the sky, which had been named the breach. It was him they just needed someone to blame for the death of the Divine. I through myself into keeping the demons at bay and running messages to and from the forward camp. If something did happen soon we would end up ass deep in demons. I really could use a drink actually many drinks and my legs wrapped around a nice warm man or woman. I'd take what I could get just to feel anything but hopelessness or the fear of being thrown in the dungeon with my brother

I feel like the worst sister ever. I figured it would be better for both of us if I was Addie. I had a very rudimentary plan to rescue him when they sent him to Val Royeau. Regardless of the rumors going around I don't believe he was responsible for the explosion. My brother would never do anything like that. How do you explain that to an angry mob looking for a scapegoat. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I really wanted to see him and make sure he was alright get him out of this place. Truth be told he would rather me fight demons and save everyone else but him. So that was were I was not official part of an army but acting as if I was, wishing I hadn't left Ostwick. In reality if we couldn't stop this nowhere would be safe.

So this is where I found myself. Trying to eradicate an unending stream of demons from a rift that had opened up with the commander. If this had been more peaceful times I'd be on that ass like a nug in heat instead of helping keep that ass and everyone else's ass alive. We played a game to keep up moral who ever had the lowest kill count had to buy a round when this was over. The commander was in the lead. The rest were battling to keep up with him. I was currently last. Then again I was helping with the wounded when I can. If it means being alive I don't mind buying drinks for everyone. The right-hand came charging in followed by the elven apostate, Varric and my brother? I lost focus on demon I was fighting. It's spindly arm reached out and grazed my thigh, burning pain shot through my body. The thing froze so I plunged my shortsword into its chest delighting as it shattered into a million pieces. I collapsed fumbling for the potion on my belt. I must have looked a sight, as I stared in awe mouth half open, watching my brother outstretched hand sucking the rift into him. He made a fist gave a yank the rift disappeared, it was a miracle. Then everything went black./p>


	2. A bottle of whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brothers the herald. I'm still alive. I really should start making better life choice. Who am I kidding what would the fun in that be.

I swear Varric is trying to steal my Journal to make his own story. He keeps plying me with drinks. Oh sweet sweet Varric there is only one way you will get my journal, and that is to seduce me. I wouldn't mind running my fingers through that glorious chest of hair and finding out what other things you can do with your mouth besides telling stories. Now where was I. Oh right I had blacked out after seeing my brother perform what I thought at the time was a miracle. Obviously I lived. Why I passed out it was simply exhaustion the wound was a graze nothing more. Anyways moving along. 

I woke up, of course, in a healers tent. My mouth felt like a desert, and I probably smelled like death. I needed a drink and a bath. A glass of wine and a soak in a hot bath tub would be amazing but I'll settle for a glass of water, a cloth, a basin and some fresh clothes. A mage healer must have healed my thigh, didn't even leave me a scar. Who ever he or she is I should obtain a bottle or two of wine. First I need to find out what happened with my brother. I got myself out of the cot, cleaned up, and freshly clothed. Between the healers and taking my armour to the smith, I found out my brother, The Herald of Andraste,was in a cabin unconscious and being attented to by the apothecary and that elven apostate. He had calmed the breach so the skies around Haven were not raining demons anymore. I had to find a way to sneak into his cabin and check on him. Hopefully my stashed grog is still where I left it. My brother loves Antivan Brandy I think he may need it when he wakes up. I know I need a few good drinks.

I stopped for a moment to admire the commander training the troops. Should I be out there training too? I'm not really sure if I officially joined or not. I don't remember signing my name to anything just volunteering. I couldn't really turn my back people needed help. First things first I need to see my brother and under the dark of night is my best chance for sneaking in. Offical joining will have to wait. I went to retrieve my stuff. Thankfully it was all still where I had stashed it. My life right at this moment was the contents of this pack. I decided to head to the tavern for some food, ale and gossip, plus I should see if I can get a bottle of wine for the healers. 

Thinking back I should have taken up that sexy soldiers offer and gotten a thorough fucking. I should have just told then who I was and went during the day like a normal person. I can't stress this enough breaking into the "Herald of Andraste" cabin no matter how benign a threat you are is a very bad idea. Oh I managed to sneak in his cabin through a back window, all right. I just wasn't prepared for that elven apostate. My introduction to Solas was pleasantly unpleasant. I also may have tried to inappropriately touch Solas. The events are a little fuzzy due to the fact I had imbibed more alcohol then I should have. I remember thinking that since this is my brother's place he wouldn't mind if I crashed somewhere on the floor. I dropped my pack through the window then hopped in. How I managed to do that with my bottle of whiskey I don't know. We'll just call it a talent. That fucker came out of nowhere with a dagger in his hand and all I'm armed with is a half empty bottle of whiskey. Nonchalantly, I took a hit from my bottle, I grabbed his hand with the dagger pulling him towards me. I wrapped my other arm around him pulling him in for a kiss. My actions had the desired effect he let go of the dagger and tried to back up. Then he said the word sleep, which is most likely what I promptly did. I woke up in a cell which is where I really didn't want to be. To be honest I have a strong desire for more action with that elf.


	3. Thanks for the dress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha now when do I actually get to score. Not sure if I'm making better life choices yet. Then again life can definitely more interesting before you get thrown in the cells.

Sigh a cell again. Well this isn't my first grand tourney. I'm really going to have to tell them who I am, maybe The Nightingale already knows. That would make things so much easier, and I may live through this yet. I should also consider drinking less whiskey. However we all know that isn't likely to happen, because more is better.  
As I lay there contemplating my poor life choices, I hear footsteps coming towards my cell. I've been thrown in cells enough to know the drill. I stand up and face the wall away from the door hands behind my back. My parents use to always bail me out. I'm suprised they didn't send me to the chantry sooner. Ah well that was the past and this was the present. Err okay past present. The guard unlocked the door, manacled my hands and guided me out of the cell into an open area. There Leilana sat nonchalantly reading what I assume was a report about my goings ons the night before.  
"You may leave us", she said looking up at the guard. I looked nervously at her then at the retreating guard. Yep this is happening I'm being interrogated then hanged.  
" So Addie is it or should I call you Lady Trevelyan?" She questioned as she rose from the chair. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, She is one women you don't want to be on the wrong side of.  
" Addie is fine unless you prefer me to be Lady Trevelyan? Although it might be best while here to be Lady Trevelyan after last nights adventures, " I replied.  
" yes perhaps you are right, However I do have a need for both if you are willing to join the inquisition?" She said. Oh fuck yeah I know what she wants me to do. It will also keep my parents from sending me to the chantry.  
" I am gracious for the offer and you can count me as one of yours, " I replied with a smile. Oh thank the maker I am not going to die.  
"Well I must get you to Josie my Lady your travels must have been rough on you." She said while unlocking my manacles, "With the mages and templars at odds you're lucky to have made it here at all." Leilana said leading me up to Josephine's office. As we entered the office Leilana called out, " Josie, I have a guest may I present Lady Arianna Trevelyan. She has had a bad experience in her travels to get here could you please find her accomadations and some clothing. She has lost everything due to the attack on her caravan. I will leave her in your capable hands and Lady Trevelyan you and I shall be in touch later," Leilana smiled at me as she sauntered out the door. Oh that smile can't be good what did I get myself into this time. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Trevelyan. You must have had a difficult journey," Josephine smiles and takes my hand in hers. "I will arrange accomadations quickly so you can comfortably rest." "I insist you call me Ari," I grin. " I am more then happy to share accomadations with my brother after all we did share a womb for nine months. Also a bath would be amazing, " I say. There are advantages to being noble. I haven't had a decent bath in a while. "Oh of course my Lady please have a seat help yourself to some refreshment as I make arrangements. I will be right back," Josephine says as she dips her head and then heads out the door. I spy a pitcher of water and some pastries. I pour myself a glass of water grab a pastry, sit and wait. These are amazing but I'm going to have to eat something more substantial after I am bathed. Oh to be clean.

Josephine came sweeping back in the room. " I have your accommodations if you would just please follow me." I stood up and started to follow. "I thought it best if I set you up in a cabin beside your brother for the time being he is still unconscious and being attended to. I thought you would rest more easily. When he is up and about we can resituate you with him," she says as we walk down the snowy street.  
"Thank you so much, for doing this how can I repay your kindness," I replay. Josephine is very beautiful and I know how I would like to repay her kindness sweaty skin on sweaty skin. Tasting her...um those thoughs are Addie I must remember to be the polite noblewomen I was born not the pirate I am.  
"It is no problem. I would do this for any noble," she says as we arrive to the door of the cabin next to my brothers'. She opened the door and motioned me in. The cabin was homey the fire was going and a dress was laid out on the bed. "Oh good the bath is ready for you. I will have some one bring you a meal and if there is anything else you need please don't hesitate to seek me out. I will leave you to your ablutions." She smiled.  
"Thank you so much for the dress Josephine, it looks quite lovely. Perhaps we could have tea sometime it would be nice to get to know the people my brother will be working with. " I smile invitingly to her. Oh be still my lascivious heart. I need to behave here. Maybe I'll disceetly find myself a soldier later.  
" I would like that very much, farewell." She says then exits the cabin. I divest myself of my clothing and hop into the bath. Finally this is amazing. After soaking and scrubbing away the build up of dirt I here a knock. I yell enter. "I have brought you some food would you like my help getting dressed my Lady," a servent replies. "No thank you. I think I am more then capable to dress myself you may go." I said with a laugh. I hate being dressed mother always insisted. I got out of the bath, and dried off. I figured I could eat in the buff as I am the only one here and then get dressed. After my satisfying meal. I adorned myself in all those glorious noble layers. I maybe a rough and tumble kind of gal but I do enjoy a well fit dress on occasion. Josephine you sweet sexy gal this dress fits amazingly. I decided it was time to see how my brother was doing. Then to the tavern this bitch needs classy wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hopefully the errors are not too egregious. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I will attempt to get the next part out as soon as I can.


End file.
